This project represents a collaborative effort between the UCLA Division of General Internal Medicine and Health Services Research and the Charles R. Drew University Research Center for Minority Institutions to identify mutable factors pertaining to the process of care, satisfaction with care, and outcomes of care received by Black and Hispanic ambulatory patients with diabetes mellitus and ischemic heart disease. Specifically, the aims of the proposed project are: To examine quality of care as defined by evidence-based medical care guidelines for Black and Hispanic patients with diabetes and ischemic heart disease. To compare process, satisfaction and outcomes (clinical outcomes and functional status) between survey respondents answering in Spanish and respondents answering in English. To examine the relationships between ethnic and linguistic concordance between the patient and provider with process, satisfaction and outcomes. Data sources for the proposed project include a patient survey and medical record abstraction.. The methodology pioneered by researchers at UCLA and RAND to assess quality of care using evidence-based process measures will be applied. To maximize the reliability and validity of self- reported data collection, a survey instrument will be constructed from two leading quality of care assessment tools which assess self-reported process, satisfaction, and outcomes, adapted for use in a culturally and linguistically diverse patient population.